


Gold and Blue

by sugarandspace



Series: Malec Wedding Moments [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Weddings, only one wedding here, why is that a plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus and Alec get married in Shadowhunter gold and warlock blue





	Gold and Blue

Magnus doesn’t even think twice about the fact that he’s standing in the middle of the Institute, being watched by several Shadowhunters and Downworlders, with his warlock mark un-glamoured for everyone to see. 

His eyes fit the theme, the golden decorations filling the room where his life changed once before, and where it is going to change again today. Being a centuries old warlock, firsts are a rare thing for Magnus to find nowadays. 

It’s not the traditional Shadowhunter wedding, nor is it how warlock ceremonies usually go. But they are not a Shadowhunter couple or a warlock couple, they are Magnus and Alec, and their wedding is the perfect picture of them both.

The room is practically glowing in gold, giving the ceremony a warm atmosphere and reminding Magnus of a golden morning they shared years ago. There are specks of blue here and there, matching the dark blue suits they are both wearing. 

Warlock blue.

Magnus always knew that if he were to marry, he would be dressed in blue. But to see his fiance standing there facing him, with a suit that’s colour fits Magnus’, it’s almost more than Magnus’ heart can handle. It’s impeccably Alec, it’s him showing Magnus that his background matters, that it’s something to be celebrated instead of being hidden away. 

And today they are all but hidden. The ceremony is small, only the ones close to them invited to celebrate with them. But it’s held inside the walls of the Institute, undoubtedly being the first Downworlder-Shadowhunter wedding to be held there. It’s a showing of strength towards those who stand against them, a sign that they won’t be defeated, no matter what others may think.

Magnus can’t hide his real eyes, the sea of emotion inside him nearly making him drown, but it doesn’t matter, because as he looks at Alec’s hazel ones, he can see the same emotions mirrored in them too.

And Magnus can say with certainty, that while this is a first for him, it will also be a last, for he knows there is going to be no one after Alexander. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff after all the goodbyes and am filled with wedding feels so this is the result. Inspiration for Alec to wear blue as well came from [this video](https://twitter.com/EmeraudeToubia/status/1025790813408768001) where you can see him wearing a dark suit


End file.
